


Pokemon Parody Episode 23: Blocked

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob's journey is blocked by a giant sleeping Pokémon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 23: Blocked

    Now on Route 11, after leaving Diglett's Cave, Bob walked through a bunch of grass, fighting many Pokémon and trainers along the way. To him, it seemed to have taken forever to beat about ten trainers, but he did it eventually anyway.  
    He started to enter the route that was apparently located beneath the infamous ghost town, Lavender Town.  
    His intentions were to skip it entirely. However, something stopped him form doing so. Blocking his way to Route 12 was a giant blue Pokémon. Bob, having no idea about this Pokémon, he tried to push it.  
    Being that it was a Snorlax (which weigh at least a ton), it was to no avail. He tired other methods, such as splashing it with buckets of water, or loudly playing obnoxious music. Of course, none of the attempts were successful.  
    He begun to remember that Ash and friend shad a similar problem, and that the only way move or wake it up was with a Poke Flute. His mind went on, breaking the fourth wall for his own needs.  
    He saw that in the game, in which this series is based on, you get the Poke Flute after saving the Silph Co. President in Lavender Town.  
    He silently cursed to himself, and turned around so he might continue his journey.


End file.
